maplestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Richmond2010
Well, it seems I do not have the correct KMST version, and I have no idea how to get the latest one.. mapelstory.nefficient.co.kr/maplestory/MapleTInstall.exe seems to install version 1.0.0.1, and there is no patch on Southperry.net that low. The Evan page The reason why you shouldn't put in front of the creation of the table is because of this: . That's why I changed it, so please no changing back now :P Question Can you get me to the founder of this wiki? I have a question to ask him/her. Thanks.May Starclan light your path Ring me for the win! :D 02:20, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey Richmond. Nice job on being the top contributor in this wiki :D Question hello before my edit on Hilla page, you\ anyone (I new here and I not know who do this) wrote that " one from the five current commanders of black mage" I know all of them, but most of them defeated ! who is them ? I know just three currents : damien, magnus and hilla. who is the other two ? please write the answer in my talk page thanks Mr.reporter (talk) 18:31, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Quitting MapleStory, resigning Hi Richmond. So lately I've started getting more and more bored with MapleStory, this is nothing new, however, as it happens often, but when they decided to increase the Level cap I just thought that I'm done with this game. I mean seriously, for me, this game has fallen down-hill since they released Big Bang and it will just never be the same after they've increased the Level cap. More and more content will be added, Zakum will be dead in 0,5 seconds, endless Equipment Sets will be added, there is just no way to keep this up while thinking the game is boring and I just felt forced coming here to help out. So with this, I resign my position as an admin. I hope more people will come to the wiki and help out. I wish you the best of luck. Thanks for fixing my edits,not the good at making something clean,just know a bunch of stuff :/ .You'll probably be hearing more thanks from me in the future. 19:05, March 2, 2013 (UTC)AlienMV Monsters Hey there, I'm Rauleli. Since you are admin here, I wanted to ask if it'd be alright if I used this template as a base for all monsters in the monster lists like this one. Rauleli 21:49, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Well, yes, but I don't want to change the template in the monster pages, just in the list pages. And the one I made has only the basic stats (the same as the list currently has it. But if it's not needed, then ok. Thanks for your time anyway. I'll try contributing as much as possible but I'm an admin in 3 other wikis (2 which I don't even edit in anymore -_____-) and I don't think I'll have much time. Sorry Rauleli 19:54, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Obsolete Hyper Evolution? How is Hyper Evolution obsolete? Should it be merged with Unlimited? Or is it just spam? Is it like, Unlimited part 1 for GMS? Caleb40043 (talk) 15:30, April 4, 2013 (UTC)Caleb40043 Do you work at the Global Nexon Company? ''Watch the''[[User talk:ReisenMoon|''' moon with me!]] 00:03, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Monster Question I noticed that a few monster images are duplicates of others, and I was wondering if you could delete them. I'll send you the images some other time. --PirateIzzy (talk) 04:17, April 28, 2013 (UTC) How do you make admin names on the leaderboard red? Could you do it on my wiki? http://nitro-type.wikia.com/wiki/Nitro_Type_Wiki# Nitro Type Rules! -Qwerty91994 (talk?) 13:14, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Re: I'm sorry, but what page do you put the text on? Nitro Type Rules! -Qwerty91994 (talk?) 21:58, May 19, 2013 (UTC) It's not working...http://nitro-type.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Wikia.css. Nitro Type Rules! -Qwerty91994 (talk?) 23:56, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Mu Lung Dojo The monsters are weaker in normal mode. I'm speaking, or rather typing, from experience here. I've done Dojo on all of my characters before, and the monsters are definitely (slightly) stronger in hard mode. --PirateIzzy (talk) 00:53, May 22, 2013 (UTC) *Also, I don't know what videos you've been watching, but I found one that actually shows both modes, and you can see that the experience and stats differ: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nKu8TnYKN0I --PirateIzzy (talk) 01:05, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Multipliers were most likely used for the experience, but I know for sure that on my mule, it takes me longer to kill any hard mode boss than any normal mode boss, even weak bosses like Mano or Mushmom. I don't know if you still play Maple, but if you have a 120+ character you could test it out. If I could record videos, I'd record one and send it to you, but I think that video above is a good source. --PirateIzzy (talk) 21:40, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Admin Red Color i got it down... http://nitro-type.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Wikia.css it won't work though... Nitro Type Rules! -Qwerty91994 (talk?) 12:20, May 23, 2013 (UTC) i put it in but the only thing is that it won't appear, even when i bypassed the cache and all that Nitro Type Rules! -Qwerty91994 (talk?) 22:19, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I directly copied it from your wiki but changed the usernames, but it's still not working. http://nitro-type.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Wikia.css is there a problem or am I doing it wrong? Nitro Type Rules! -Qwerty91994 (talk?) 12:26, May 30, 2013 (UTC) okay i reverted it back to a very old version of the homepage but it's still decent: http://nitro-type.wikia.com/wiki/Nitro_Type_Wiki# is it better now? Nitro Type Rules! -Qwerty91994 (talk?) 01:34, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Visitor What you have as Gunner Visitor, is actually Speedy Visitor. --PirateIzzy (talk) 04:17, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Duplicates The monsters Black Mage Skelegon and Corrupted Skelegon are duplicates, as well as Black Mage Wyvern and Corrupted Wyvern. --PirateIzzy (talk) 21:02, June 15, 2013 (UTC) BGMs Just wanted to fix a few mistakes in the BGM section. BGM26: DarkWoods is used in the level 130 Luminous quest, in the Cursed Ellinia Forest. BGM28: thefinalWar and citadelofTyrant (the one all the way on the bottom) play the wrong BGMs. The currently used thefinalWar is the one with drums in the background, and the one without drums is an older version of thefinalWar. citadelofTyrant used to be a duplicate of TrinityForce, then a duplicate of the current thefinalWar, and now it's its own BGM. --PirateIzzy (talk) 20:16, June 16, 2013 (UTC) I feel like I'm going crazy right now, since the two thefinalWar BGMs sound the same to me. I know that the current one used has more intense drumming. I'll post the original and current ones here, and you can tell me if I'm wrong or not. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BOnEdZbf3ms http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5rHW7L-DOJM --PirateIzzy (talk) 03:21, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Just cleared my cache, and now it actually works. Sorry for pestering you =/ PirateIzzy (talk) 04:42, June 17, 2013 (UTC) '''Edit Revert (HP / EXP) Hello, I would like to know why you reverted my recent Edits to the monster list (11-19 and 20-29). It clearly wasn't vandalizm so there must be some misunderstanding. I think the information I was providing was perhaps the most usefull calculation. And I only edited those 2 pages cause I was gonna continue the rest latter.... but seeing as you don't seem to like contribution to this wiki, perhaps I'll find another that's more welcoming. 15:16, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Female Xenon Hello, long time no see. I found out an image with a female Xenon from this link. Can I suggest cropping it out for the Xenon page? Kwongtungnan (talk) 13:11, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Party Quest Monsters For the PQ monster page, I'm assuming you want the base stats listed? I don't think there's a way to find out how the stats are calculated after they scale to your level (besides the obvious fact that it's the average level). --PirateIzzy (talk) 04:03, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Code Hey, I don't know if you remember me but a while ago I created a template named M in this wiki. The template has been deleted but I would like to retrieve the code in it, so if it wouldn't be too much trouble, could you please restore the template so that I can copy the code or you can just paste the code to my talk page if you'd like. Please and sorry for the inconvenience 05:31, July 25, 2013 (UTC) thx a bunch 20:58, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Kerning Square May I ask, where did you find the information on the revamped Kerning Square from ChinaMS and TaiwanMS, with the level 130+ monsters? --PirateIzzy (talk) 05:57, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Missing updates! I heard you were inactive, but there's a new update called MapleStory FLY at KMS! Caleb40043 (talk) 18:12, October 11, 2013 (UTC)Caleb40043 Zakum What tool did you use to create Zakum? Is it BannedStory? If you did, this image of Zakum parts do not look like it's in the right location. When I used BannedStory, the arms showed up in locations that look more different. User:Arthur1124 (talk) 21:44, December 23, 2014 (UTC)